


Old Friend, Old Love

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The Shroud comes upon the Mistress in a bar.Kinktober 2018 Day One: Masks | Costume | Roleplay





	Old Friend, Old Love

He’d heard the rumours. He hadn’t intended to chase them, originally, but as the days passed by he couldn’t stop himself from growing curious, wondering what she was up to. They’d never been averse to seeing each other, teaming up for old times’ sake. Though by the sound of it she didn’t seem to be needing his help.

He still found himself outside the old taphouse two days later anyway, scarf blowing in the sea air. It took him a moment before he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

She was leaning over the ancient surface of the bar room when he found her, a drink in one hand and a gun in the other. Her blue eyes scanned the room quickly before they settled on him, and her lashes fluttered. A coy smile tugged at her red lips.

“The Silver Shroud,” she murmured, and she put the gun down as he stepped across the debris to join her. “We meet again.” She gestured to the bottle at her side. “Help yourself. It’s an open bar.”

He leaned against the old counter, his face solemn. “I cannot rest whilst evil roams the streets of Boston.”

“Evil will let you take five minutes for a drink with an old friend.” She held out the bottle. He accepted it, and took a swig, his eyes falling on her.

“I assume the lowlifes I had sought here have already been taken care of.”

“You do insist on talking business.”

Her brow quirked above the black domino mask that covered part of her face and there was a teasing smile on her lips.

“Justice is my only interest,” he replied. She laughed softly.

“I remember when that was different.”

Her voice dropped low and she reached out to tangle black-clad fingers in the silver fabric of his scarf, slipping over to him rather than pulling him to her. He put down the bottle, and as her body pressed into his, he found a hand slipping around her waist.

“Can I steal you from Justice, Shroud?” she murmured, leaning in. A soft scent of perfume wisped down his throat and was chased by bolts of heat. He felt himself harden.

“You may share me with Justice, Mystery,” he said after a moment. She chuckled softly.

“That brings a few scenarios to mind.”

Then her lips were on his, and with a groan, that heat seared through his body as he dragged her against him. His hands skimmed up her back, gloves teasing across bare skin briefly as they hooked into the thin straps of her dress and tugged them down her shoulders. The scarf wrapped around her neck was thrown over the bar and he worked his mouth over the inviting, exposed flesh of her next. The woman groaned, her hand sliding around the back of his neck to push off his coat. He let it fall to the floor. Her dress shifted a little, slipping down to expose cleavage. He chased it, lips running gently over her collarbone and down to the swell of her breast as his hands slid down to her ass.

He nipped gently at her sternum, and pushed her up against the bar, leaning her against it as he squeezed her rear. She let out a soft moan, and her leg slipped up to slip against his. It did not escape his notice that there was a slit that freely allowed her to do that without hiking the black fabric up. Nor did he ignore the black stockings wrapped around her up to the thigh.

“You put thought into this,” he murmured into the swell of her breast, before tracing it with his tongue. A soft, gasping laugh met his ears.

“I like to be prepared.”

He gripped her thigh and followed the trail of nylon, up to the top where it ended and the soft, dark brown flesh began. He kept going, pushing up beneath the slit, and his cock pulsed as he failed to find the elastic of her underwear. Instead he continued to touch smooth skin, and he looked down as he pushed aside the dress to find her bare. He looked up, and the smirk on her beautiful mouth was so tempting he almost bent her over the bar then and there.

“A great deal of thought,” he said after a moment, and before she could laugh again, he was kissing her, his hand sliding between her thighs. A whimper buzzed against his mouth as his fingers slipped over her clit and passed over her slit, before coming back to rub at the nub. With the other hand he yanked the front of her dress down and pushed her harder against the bar, hearing a hiss of pain that was reassured by the way her hands curled into his scarf and the moan that followed as his mouth wrapped around her nipple. Her thighs tensed around his and the leg that had pressed against his moved, hooking around his waist and drawing him closer.

One hand left his scarf. It skimmed down his front and cupped his cock. He groaned loudly, lapping at her nipple, and her deft fingers had his belt and pants open in moments. She left him briefly and in that moment he reached down and freed himself from his boxers. Her hand returned, bare, and wrapped around him, pumping gently. His breath fanned against her skin in stuttered gasps as he moved his hand to grip hers. The disappointed noise that escaped her was quickly broken by her gasp as he slid her hand from around his cock and pulled her flush against him, one hand already lining himself up with her slit.

Twin groans filled the air as he slid into her, and his hands dug into her hips. Her head fell back, exposing her neck, and he placed a few kisses against it before he dug in with his teeth and listened to her grunt. Her hands gripped his shoulders.

“It’s been a little- _ohh!_ ”

His thumb moved back to her clit as his mouth found her nipple again, trying not to rock his hips as he fought the urge to move immediately. He wanted to reward her forethought before he found his own pleasure. Besides, watching as she shivered, panting, against the bar, one leg wrapped around his waist, was good enough for the moment.

“Shroud,” she keened as she tried to move against him, to coax him into fucking her.

“Mistress,” he murmured. He watched her eyes widen, lips parting, and something in him purred at the concept of calling her _mistress_ again but he filed it away for later and leaned in to lap at the stiff peak of her nipple again as he slowly rolled his thumb in a circle against her nub.

“A-aren’t you…going to…”

“In time,” he kissed her collarbone, “but it’s been a while. I’m savouring this.”

“Y-you know…it won’t be…”

Her words were cutting off from breathlessness and soft moans and pride reared up in him. He gave her a few quick thrusts and watched her lashes flutter, trying to suppress his own reactions as the wet heat of her rubbed softly against his cock.

“Won’t be what?” he murmured, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her tense up and before she could swing her other thigh around his waist, he pulled out, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from folding to the floor.  

“Shroud!” she yelped, and then he spun her around, pushing her against the bar and yanking up her dress. His hips pressed against her ass as he slipped back into her, and his chest skimmed her back as he leaned over to kiss the back of her neck softly. Gentle gasps escaped her lipstick-smeared lips when his hand slid up to cup her breast.

“What was it you wanted to say?” he asked, as the other hand pushed beneath her dress and slid between her thighs. Her response was a choked groan and with his own noise of pleasure he began to rock against her. He watched the muscles of her back move as she braced her elbows against the bar and wriggled against him, to get him deeper.

“Not going to be one and done,” she forced out, and his fingers stroked harder until the ability to form words left her completely. He nipped her shoulder as he felt her legs shake.

“You would be sorely mistaken if you thought that was the case,” he whispered into her hair, and he drew back his hips to thrust in hard. She cried out softly, muffling the sound as she bit her lip, and he did it again, drinking in the noises that escaped her as he rocked his hips. The feeling of her around him was a sensation that he hadn’t felt in far too long and he couldn’t help moving faster, listening the change in her voice as he kept on stroking her clit. Her arms shook.

 _“Fuck,”_ she groaned, trying to roll against him. It worked, and he felt her grip him tighter, that soft heat squeezing down on him purposefully as she worked herself back against him. He tried to keep his own voice low, to enjoy the sounds she made, but she was energetic and eager and seemed determined to give as good as she got. Not that she would take much longer, not with the way she was already shivering around him.

“This was…worth finding...you again,” he panted, the hand on her breast moving to grip her hip. He heard her laugh softly, breathlessly, the noise quickly broken by another groan as her back arched against him and she seemed to tighten.

 _“Good,”_ he heard her gasp, and then her voice broke and she was squeezing tight around him, the slick softness clenching and milking him as shivers rushed through her body. The sounds that escaped her throat made him pulse and he kept stroking his fingers over her nub, hearing her nails scratching over the woodwork as she rode out her pleasure with a series of sharp cries. The sound of him thrusting into her got louder as her body slowly relaxed, her wetness coating him and making the friction of his cock inside her so much more enjoyable.

“I have missed _that_ ,” he gasped, and then he was groaning as the woman beneath him started to clench and release again, this time consciously as she used the bar as leverage to rock back into him.

“A-as…have I!”

He didn’t stop fucking her, moving even faster as he chased his own release. Her noises became a little uncertain but he had heard those sounds before. That post-orgasmic sensitivity, almost too much for her, but she didn’t fight it, working with him to get him off. He gripped her ass and spread her a little wider, his eyes dropping to watch as he disappeared into her body, and that was enough for him. With a sudden growl he came, his cock twitching. She cooed softly, pushing back to take all of him as he finished and enjoyed the wave of heat and pleasure that rushed through him, his skin prickling beneath his clothes.

In moments it was his turn to suffer that over-sensitive stroke and he quickly pulled out, with enough mind to keep her dress from falling down as she leaned up. The thick mess of his seed and her slick dripped out of her and he pulled a cloth from his pocket. She whimpered as he wiped her clean.

“Fuck,” she finally gasped, and grabbed her dress, rolling onto her back and holding the fabric up.

 

* * *

 

Nora fanned herself with a hand, looking up at Preston’s flushed face and bright eyes.

“I’ve never done that before,” he admitted, grinning. She laughed.

“I, uh…neither have I,” she said. She reached before the bar and pulled out two canisters of cold water, handing him one. “Cheers.”


End file.
